Une plongée dans l'univers Clampesque
by KingSoren
Summary: Ashu x Fye / Kuro x Fye / Que seraient nos deux amis tapageurs l'un sans l'autre ? Voila quelques onces de réponses...
1. Chapter 1

Helllo Everyone, alors comment allez-vous? Pas le moral, un peu déprimé? Bout en train et de trop bonne humeur? Cette fic est pour vous? racontant un petit délire s'étant passé hier soir sur msn, je vous présente aujourdh'hui...  
_ouvre le rideau et montre un plateau marqué "Les personnages d'aujourd'hui" et sur lequel est posé KY (moi), Zo-chan (de nom complet Zoro-kun), Fye, Ashura et Kurogane_

**WARNING WARNING WARNING** plein de lumière rouge partout  
-Yaoi (plein d'insinuation douteuse, mais on c'est modéré et c'est tout à fait lisible)  
-Présence légère d'insulte (ben oui, c'est dur de pas en faire avec Kuro, mais idem que au dessus)  
-euh... si vous voulez protégez votre santé mentale, vous feriez mieu de ne as lire

Je remercie Zo-chan pour sa participation sans laquelle nous n'aurions jamais pu écrire ce petit délire qui nous a quand même occupé jusqu'à une heure du matin Voili

Je m'excuse d'avnace pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, j'ai essayé d'en corriger la plupart, mais vu la longueur du truc, j'ai du en zapper un petit bout...

Ah si un dernier truc, la notation, par souci de simplification  
A: Ashura, joué par KingSoren  
K: Kuro, joué par KingSoren  
F: Fye joué par KingSoren  
KY ou Yu-chan (contraction de Yume): KingYami (donc moi) Joué par KingSoren  
Z: Zo-chan joué par Zo-chan  
_texte:_ les actions des personnages

Voila voila, alors maintenenat BONNE LECTUREEEEE!!!

- - - - - - - - - -  
Zoro-kun et KyingYami se baladaient tranquilement en discutant de la pluie et du beau temps... enfin sur de mangas et de Fye et Kuro, quand totut d'un coup vint dans la conversation, une question existenciel...  
Que pourrais faire Kuro sans Fye et Fye sans Kuro?

Z: De toute façon, Fye n epeut rien faire, seulement pleuré en kui demandant pardonKY: _se retenant de bavé sur le trotoir et se foutant une baffe mentale pour se reprendre_ Ah ouais? _esprit du Fan-club de Fye qui revient_ Parce que tu crois vraiment que

Kuro y peut fair quelque chose sans Fye??!! Et y ferait quoi, ton Kuro, si Fye le plaquait pour Ashu, hein?

Z: Bahh, il pourra jamais le plaquer pour Ashu!

KY: Ah ouais, on pari? _mode fanficteuse on_

F: _qui débarque brusquelent en se lamentant_ Mais pourquoi moi??

KY:_sourire sadique_ Parce que t'es le parfait souffre douleur

F: _lance un regard désespéré à Kuro_ Tu pourrais dire quelque chose au moins!

K: _regarde la scène et tourne le dos, se demandant ce qu'il foutait là_ Pas mes oignons!

Z: Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous? Tu lui sauve la vie et après tu l'ignore? _se tourne vers KY_ Pourquoi tu les mets pas ensemble??

KY: parce que j'avais pas envie

F: Si tu savais ce qu'elle m'a fait... _va pleurer dans les bras de Kuro qui tapote gentiment sa tête en regardant ailleurs d'un ait totalement inintéressé_

Z: pauvre petite bête... tu les traite come du bétail _aiguise un Katana_ Attention Yu-chan _sourire sadique_, t'as pas le droit de faire pleurer Fye-chan sans raison!

KY: _sort ses katanas_ Ah ouai? tu me cherche? Eh ben tu vas me trouver! Je fais ce que je veux avec d'abord!

F: _continue à pleurer dans les bras d'un Kuro qui regarde soudain la scène d'un air interessé. Ben oui, les combat c qd même mieu qu'un amant chiant qui pleure tt le tps (et tt ds la rimes mdr)_

Ashu: ...Si vous avez pas besoin de moi? Je peux m'en aller?

KY: non, tu reste (sourire Sadique), on sait jamais niark niark

Z: Fye, arrête de chialer comme une dinde et vient te défendre! Putain fais chier, faut prendre la défense d'une andouille pareil! mode fanclub Kuro on

F: c'est à moi que tu parles?

K: eh! On parle pas comme ça à mon amant!

A: Et t'engeule pas Fye, y'a que moi qui ait le droit de la faire! _lance un regard à Fye, une étrange lueur dans les yeux_

F: _lance un regard effrayé à Ashu_

KY: bon les gars, Vous attendez quoi là? Le nouvel an peut-être?

Z: _regarde Ashu_ Bon, on se la fait la petite?

A: No probleme! On insulte pas Fye sans ma permission!

A & K: _s'approche lentement de Zo-chan, sourire sadique aux lèvreset armes sortis_

KY: _rire diabolique_ Hahaha! Même ton protégé c'est retourné contre toi! Tu n'as aucune chance! A l'attaque!!!

Z: _sort son super atout, les petit yeux larmoyant, et regarde Ashu et Kuro_ Vous n'oseriez pas faire de mal à une jeune fille sans défense...

K: On pari? _sourire encore plus sadique_

A: T'as insulté Fye! Pas de quartiers!

KY: Non mais tu me prend pour quoi, moi? Une dinde peut-être?

Z: _plan N°2: donne un coup de pied bien placé à Kuro et Ashu_: Comment ose-tu te retourner contre moi?!

K & A: On va te tuer! Comment ose-tu nous affronter?

F: _Regarde faire ses deux amants et s'avance vers KY_ Dis moi, u compte vraiment la tuer?

KY: ben oui. Pourquoi, ça te pose un problème?

F: hum... je sais pas trop...

KY: Et si je t'offre des fraises au Nutella?

F: _grand sourire_ Ok, vas-y tue la _prend les fraises et les mange_ C'est délicieux!

KY: _pose une serviette par terre avec un panier pour le pique nique et invite Fye à s'assoir_

Z: _toujours avec Kuro et Ashu_ Me tuer pff... Vous êtes tellement nombreux à dire ça que c'est mêmeplus interessant! esquive _Kuro et vient s'assoir avec Fye et KY, sirotant un thé_ Quelle belle journée, n'est-ce pas?

KY: Oué, fait très beau dehors

F: hum hum. Tiens, prend des fraises aux nutella. _fais un grand sourire_

A & K: bon on fait quoi nous là?

KY: eh ben tu vient t'assoir avec nous et manger des friases aux nutella

A: Ah ouais! _squatte une place entre KY et Fye_

K: tu peux crever, je gouterais jamais tes t... _se retrouve une fraise coincer dans la bouche comme par magie... de Fye! Avale en s'étouffant_ Enfoiré!

A: eh! Fais attention à ce que tu dis _fais un grand sourire à Fye qui lui répond avec un autre. Ashu pose une main affectueuse (et plus si affinité) sur son épaules avant de se prendre un coup de Kuro_

K: Pas touche, il est a moi!

A: non, il est à moi!

K: a moi!

A: a moi! _commence à se battre un peu à l'écart du pique nique_

F: mais pourquoi moi?? _vient pleurer sur l'épaule de KY qui le console bien gentiment en regardant se battre lamentablement Kuro et Ashura_

KY: belle journée n'est-ce pas?

Z: Moué moué, belle journée _refuse les fraises au Nutella et mange ses framboises tout en continuant à siroter son thé_ Passionant ce petit combat Je dis que c'est Ashu qui gagne, et vous?

KY: Je me tatte, mais je veux bien lancer le pari! Je mise sur Kuro. Et toi? _lance un regard à Fye_

F: Bah, peut-importe, de toute façon, je prend le vainqueur!

KY: _lance un regard attéré à Fye_ Je pensais pas que t'étais aussi vivieux dis donc!

F: Ouais, mais c'est même dommage qu'il doive y avoir un vainceur _sourire vicieux_

KY: _reste aralsysée pour cause de surcharge d'image défilant dans son esprit_...

F: Moi je vote blanc! _sirote bien tranqilement son Ice Tea_

Z: Je te savais pas com ça Fye , mais c'est un coté qui me plait bien .Allez Ashu écrase moi cette idiot de Kuro qui à oser me trahir !!! Comme ça tu auras Fye pour toi tout seul _boit une gorgé de thé_ et un peu de sang ajouterai du piment au combat sourir sadique

F: Vous ignorez encore beaucoup de choses de la vie pauvre petite niark _regarde Ashu et Kuro, semblant interessé par autre chose que le combat_

KY: pfff, y sont nul, c'est même pas encore finie _regarde sa montre_ c'est pas tout ça, j'ai pas toute la journée devant moi. Eh les gars, vous voulez pas achevez là? Je vous signale quand même que le vainqueurs se garde Fye pour lui!

A & K: _interruption brutale du combat_ Quoi c'est vrai?

A: il est pour moi

K: non pour moa!

A: moi

K: moi

A & K; allez la belle!.

Atention...

A & K: pierre papier ciseaux...

A:...

K: ...

KY: _se bidonne devant les deux combattant, manquant de s'étouffer avec son saké_ Egalité, vous avez perdu, dc je garde Fye pour moi! niark

F: Ah non c'est pas du jeu! J'avais dit que les deux étaient pour moi!

KY: oui mais c'est moi qui écrit lol

F: _tape KY sur la tête_ Tu devrai arrete de boire oué, dans tes reves

KY: _fait son regard de chien battue à_ _Fye_: Mais j'en suis quà ma 21 bouteille...

F: _attendri par le regard et prnd KY ds ses bras. Celle-ci commence à pleurer sur son épaules_Z: ... Bizarre je me sens de trop parmi ces deux la _se leve et va voir kuro et ashu_ bon je crois qu'on a tout les 3 perdu ça vous dit d'aller o bar du coin s'enfiller quelquesq litres de saké ou ot' alcool quee vou connaissez pas j'ai pas trop envie de rester la en spectateur moi je prefere aller me souler

F & KY: eh mais attendez nous laissez pas tout seul!

K: Ouais pourquoi pas, avec un peu de chance, y'aura deux trois ptite brunette interessante...

A: oué, comme ca on aura pas perdu notre soirée

KY: mais... mais... y s'en vontttttttt _se raccroche desesperemment à la manche de Zo-chan_

F:_ s'approche de Kuro_: alors comme ça tu prefere les brunes

K; oué _se prend une baffe en pleine geule_

F: connard, et quand je pense que j'ai quitté Ashu-chan pour toi!

A: je te l'avais Fye _le prend dans ses bras_ Y'a que moi pour t'accepter à ta juste valeur _lance un regard à Kuro signifiant : ptete qune autre fois en tête à tête ca te dira?_

K: _se tourne vers Zo-chan_ bon, on y va?

KY: OoooUuuuuiinnnnn, elle ve plus de mmoooaaaa

Z: hmm ... intéressant tu aimes les petites brunettes Kuro ?? je suis brunes alors ça va et Fye te plains pas tu as ashu. KY çate di de venir picoler un bout avec nous' ta qua laissé Ashu et fye tout les deux y'a pete besoin d'explication entre ces deux la de toute façon moi m'en fous, vais boire et resortir de la bas bourré ce que je veux faire c'est chanter et gueuler comme un malade pour faire chier la populace

KY: _lance un regard à Ashu et Fye_ Ouuuuaaaaiiiiissss je viiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnsssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! En plus j'aime pas tenir la chandelle!

K: bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend?

KY: rien rien, on y va

A: Tu ve aller ou Fye? hotel ou en plein air?

F: hum... je me tatte (sans mauvais jeu de mot) Et si on allait au parc? on aurait une super vue sur les étoile

A: _murmure_ Ouais, moi c'est sur autre chose que j'ai des vu niark

KY & K & Zo-chan _s'éloignent ds la direction opposé de Fye avant que KY se retourne brusquement_ AU fait les gars, vous devez être rentré pour 8h demain, oubliez pas, on a un truc à faire!

A: t'inquiete pas, d'ici là on aura fini... enfin peut-être!

A & F: s'éloigne en se tenant la main

Z: je pense que c'est deux là vont faire des trucs pas net pfff les jeunes bon allons picoler toute la nuit et après on sort en boîte, ça vous dit? moi je veux faire la fête et éviter de penser au deux ot' imbécile _imagine plein de choses malsaines_ hmm voyons faut pa ke je pense a des truc comme ça moi lol au fait Kuro j'te pardonne toujours pas de m'avoir trahi donc c'est toi quii paye!

K: ca dépend de quoi t'a soif (oué je c celle la elle est foireuse)

KY: oué moi je taccompagne piccoler mais faut pas oublier que g 21 bouteille de ské derrière _marche un peu en zigzag avant de se payer un lampadaire et de se raccrocher in extremis à Zo-chan_ Tu me lache pas hein?

K: laisse moi finir! _frappe KY_

KY: Aiiiieeeeeuuuuhhhh Non mais ça va pas de me fra-hic-pper? SI c'est ça, je te remet plus jamais ac Fye na!

K: tant pis, je me contenterai de Soma. _sourire vivieux_

KY: _pleure_ Ouinnn t'aime plus Fye!

K: mais y fait chier aussi! pourquoi je devrai l'aimer si y prefere son brun!

KY: eh ben bat toi! Tu va quand même pas laisser partir un si bo mec, on en croise pas à tout les coins de rues!

K: ... Y'aura du combat?

KY: oui

K: un massacre?

KY: oui

K: du sang?

KY: oui

K:... bon alors oui j'y vais!

KY: alala, les grosses brute, ça a aucune cervele _se porte soudainement un main sur la bouche_ oh zut j'espère qui va pas arriver au mauvais moment sourire _diabolique_

Z: ça serait triste qu'il arrive au mauvais moment _mode sadique on_ non au contraire ça serait très marrant je veux voir ça _se met à suivre Kuro_ tu viens KY??? moi je veux voir la scene ça risque d'etre très drole niark niark

KY: Je viens mais alors là va falloir que tu me soutienne parce qu'entre le coup sur la tête et le saké... j'ai la tête qui tourne...

K: alala, j'arriverais jamais à les lacher celle-la... quelles pot de colle!

KY: oh ça va hein? c'est pas toi qui fait tout le boulot non plus... Si c'est ça... _se rapproche de Zo-chan_: Camouflage no justsu!!! d_isparait subitement ac Zo-chan_: hahaha, tu ne nous vois plus!

K: si seulement je pouvais aussi ne plus vouse entendre... _se prend un coup ds la tête et se retourne avec son sabre mais ne tranche que du vide_

KY: nananannnèèèèèèrrreee

Z: ahahahah super coup KY _soutient KY pr pa qu'elle tombe_ maintenant tu ne peux rien face à nous Kuro fait atention a ce que tu dis alos. Allez depeche toi d'avancer qu'on voit ce qui va se passer je veux rigoler et du sang surtout ahahahahah _porte KY sur son dos pr allé plus vite_

KY: ah ben non va pas trop vite, j'ai dit que je faisais un bloquage sur le lemon!

K: Putain quelle co...biiiiiiiiipppppppp. Tu sers à quoi alors! On peut même pas s'amuser avec toi!

KY: pourquoi, tu serais pas un peu frustré par hasard?

K: dans tes rêves veilles peai!

KY: "vieille peau"! fais attention à ce que tu dis mon vieux! _Kuro se prend une chaussure volante sortant d'il ne savait pas ou en plein poire encore une fois_ Sinon tu te feras plus Fye!

K: ... je vais la tuer... _frappe dans le vide pendant un bon quart d'heure avant d'arrêter, fatigué_ Putain, elle fais vraiment chi...biiiiiiiiiiiipppppp

Z: je vais pas trop vite voyons euh désolé Kuro mais tu as ce que tu mérite tu cherche tu trouves c'est bete en plus t'a pas lair con a taper dans le vide ahahahah. Allait andouille de service au lieu de frapper dans le vide tu devrais te calmer sachant que tu vas découvrir Fye dans les bras d'un autre ça devrait te choquer non ??

K: y'a rien qui me choque! _ferme les yeux une seconde avant de se précipité dans un coin et de frapper un autre coup qui touche Zo-chan qui tombe à terre_

KY: Oo Zo-chan, ça va? pas trop de bobo? _se retourne ves Kuro_ Putain tu pourrais y aller doucement quand même elle t'avais rien fais se _prend un coup à son tour et tombe à coté de Zo-chan_Aiiieeeeuuuhhhh.

K: au moins comme ça vous me lacherez la grappe s'éloigne sans aucun remords

KY: Mais Kuro... _essaye de se relever mais retombe patétiquement ds les bras de Zo-chan_ on veeeuuuxxx voir nous aussssiiiiii... _est sorti de leur vu_ Putain le con... y va voir, j'aurais ma revancheeeeee _est prise d'un vertige_ mais un autre jour je penseee...

Z: non !! KY ne suit pas la lumière revient parmi nous ... _murmure_ je peux y aller voir toute seule aussi _lueur diabolique dans le regard_ _A du mal a se relever_ merde il m'a bien touché cet abruti de kuro il m'a trahi et en plus il me frappe , je vais le tuer pour de bon je crois ...dommage c'était 1 mec au physique plutot intéressant mais bon yen a d'autre ... bon KY je te laisse faire une sieste et vais me venger a moins que t'es la force de venir Ooohh tu m'écoute?!

KY: Oo oooooohhhhhh plein de petit ange Fyesque là-bas!! C'est tout brillant et tout bôôôôôoooo. Attendez moi, je viens avec vousssss!!!!veeeuuxxx alleeeerrr yaaaaouuuu aaaa tout plein de Fyyyyeeee... la ou y'a plein de lummiiiièèèrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh

Z: non tu viens avec moi !!! chope KY par un bras et la traine derriere elle ... tu me lache pas en si bon chemin sinon je te cogne a mort et la je te promet que tu vas plus en voir de Fye

KY: FFFYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! REVENEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ _rouvre les yeuxx_ Ouinnn Zo-chan t méchante, y'avais tout plein de FYEUUUUHHHH c'étaitt le paradissssssss

Z: ya pas de paradis !!! et Fye nes pas la bas mais avec ashu d'abord ! et puis on a perdu la trace de kuro merde ! je vais le cogner a mort celui la aussi !! j'suis vénere !! j'ai pas eu ma dose de sang quotidienne c'est pas bon ça je vais péter un cable !

KY: et qui te dis que Fye est pas au paradis (c'est une insinuation douteuse, je précise car certaines peronne que je ne citerai pas on eu du mal à le comprendre xD)

Z: Fye est pas au paradis tout simplement parce que Ashu est un mauvais coup c'est pour ça qu'il l'avais quitté pour kuro

KY: eh alors, c'était sont premier amour! c'est toujour le paradis un premier amour!

K: _est revenu en les entendant revenir à elles et les re-refrappe tout les deux_ vous êtes connes ou koi? Y'a que moi qui lui ait fait conaitre le vrai paradis!

KY: _a moitié assomé mais est maso et en redemande_ Pervers! Je suis sur que tu l'as violé quand vous étiez tout seul pendand ces six mois mystères! _se reprend un coup_ aiiiieeeuuuhhhh!!!

Z: _saute sur kuro et lui assene de nombreux coup_ ouai! C'est vrai espece de perver tu la violé et puis dabord c'est toi qui est parti au paradis tout seul si ça se trouve lui il a pas réagi et a mimé les bruits pour faire style et se débarassé plus vite de toi ! _continue de le rouer de coup pour se venger_

K: non mais tu te crois ou microbe? _regard zo-chan qui lui arrive seulement au niveau du torse et la chope par le col pour la porter au niveau du visage en la laissant à bonne distance histoire de pas avoir sa belle tête déformé encore une foi_ Je l'ai pas violé, il était entièrement consentant! Ce serait plutot l'inverse qui c'est passé

KY: _totalement dans les pommes et comprend qu'un mot sur trois_ Pau...vre Fye... maltraité... violé...

K: _envoi valser zo-chan ds les poubelle et re-frappe KY_ Non mais t'a pas compris encore Je l'ai pas violé mon Fye!

KY: _en sang sur le sol_ ooooo, les anges Fyyyyeeeee, j'aaarrriiivvvveeee !!!!!

Z: _se releve des poubelles et donne un coup a KY pr kel arete de chercher Fye et les anges microbes_ !! qui c'est qui est si petite qu'on la confond avec un grain de sable dans le desert !! _donne un coup bien placé a Kuro_ couillon de la lune (expression venant de chez Zo-chan que j'ai trouvé particulièrement intéressante) tu oses critiquer ma taille je vais te tuer salle violeur a deux balles et va pas me faire croire ke c'est le contraire et que c'est Fye qui ta violé c'est impossible ! _se remet a cogner_

K: Mais putain arrête d'insister le moustique, puisque je te dis que c'est lui qui a insisté!

F: T'es qu'un menteur Kuro-chan _tout le monde se retourne pour voir Fye arriver ds les bras d'ahura)_

A: putain vous pouvez pas faire moins de bruit! On était au milieu de nos affaire nous!

KY: _regarde Ashu et Fye dans ses bras un instant_:... En effet, y'a des indices qui trompent pas...

F: _pleure sur l'apule d'Ashura_ Ouinnn Kuro-chan il a pas été gentil avec moi la première foiiiisss _s'arrête soudainement de pleurer_... mais au fait... toi aussi tu m'a violé je te signale!

Z: _s'arrête en pleine action de frappage de kuro_ quoi ?? Ashu a violé Fye aussi !! c'est quoi ce monde de fou !! bizarre je suis pas tant choquée ..._se remets a cogner kuro_ ...je supporte pas qu'on traite ma petite taille violeur ! traitre! salaup ! j'suis en colere ! KY leve toi et aide moi a l'envoyer a l'hosto et vous deux la-bas je moccupe de vous après!

KY: _totalement encore dans les vappes (veux rien dire? m'en fout :P)_

F: Ashu enfoiré laisse moi descendre!!!!

A: non, t'es à moi!

F: _utilise sa magie par surprise et envoi valser Ashu un peu plus loin pour ensuite s'approcher de KY_ y t'a vachement amocher dis donc

KY: xxxxxXXXXXxxXXXXXxxXXxxxxXXXxxxXxxXXXX

F: _Utilise sa magie et soigne KY_

KY: _se relève soudainement pétant la forme_ Merchi mon chou _enbrasse Fye sur la joue_ bon, j'ai raté koi _regarde Kuro et Zo-chan et se retounre vers Fye, à moitié morte __de rire_ Dis dis, c'est vrai qu'il t'a violé Kuro?

F: y'a des choses qui faut mieux pas savoir tu sais...KY: _lance un regard ébahis à Fye_ Ca veut dire... qu'il t'as pas violé!

F: ben euh... j'avais trop bu et...

KY: Oo Kuro, tu t'es laissé violé par Fye!

K: ah putain enfin quelqu'un d'intelligent. Mais si ce con il buvait pas tr...

KY: eh! insulte pas Fye!!! _s'élance sur Kuro et commence à frapper, il l'attrape dans son autre main, se retrouvant maintennat avec deux insecte entre les bras_...

K: putain, faut vraiment de tout pour faire un monde.

F: _s'approche doucement de Kuro_ Oui mais tu pe plus te défendre comme ça...

Z: _sous le choc_ ...Fye a violé Kuro... mais c'est le monde a l'enver! Et cet imbécile c'est laissé faire ... _Zoro en état de choc tombe ds les vappes: des kuros partout c'est l'enfer_

F: Men fout qui y'ait des Kuro partout, j'ai le mien juste sous la main...

K: a_ enfin une main libre, fous une baffe à Fye_ Eh, je suis pas ton jouet non plus!

F: ... Kuro...?

K: Quoi?

F: Tu m'aime plus _yeux larmoyant_

K: ...Raaah putain, t'es obligé de faire ça! SI je ... t'a...i...me !!! Putain tu fé chier!!

F: _lui saute au cou_ ouais, mon Kuro-mamour y m'aime _se prend un coup sur la geule_

K: M'apelle plus jamais comme ça

KY: _toujours pendu au bras de Kuro qui a oublié de la laché_ Bon, vous oubliez pas quelque chose la? JE VE REDESCENDRE!!!!!

A: ouais, t'es pas la seule... _s'approche et tapotte l'épaule de Kuro_ Je veux pas te déranger, mais on été en pleine action quand on t'a entendu geuler, alors tu vas être gentil et tu va me le rendre bien gentiment

K: sinon koi?

A: sinon... _embrasse Kuro sur la bouche_

KY & F & K: Paralysé sous le choc

KY: ... ouaaaiiisss, j'aii une mégaaa idéeeee!!!!!!!!!! Je vais foutre Kuro et Ashu ensemmmbbbllleeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A: moi ça me dérange pas _esquive un coup_

K: Jamais de la vie, tu fais ça et je te saigne à mort! _regard meurtrier sur toute l'assistance_

Z: _Zoro ouvrant un oeil_ ...Ashu et Kuro ...ens... _retourne au pays des bisounours_

KY: _fous une paire de bakke à Zo-chan avant de lui balancer un seau d'eau_ Ah non, tu vien avec moi, t'as quand même pas envie de rater la scène!

K: mais puisque je te dis que j... _prisonnier d'un second baiser d'Ashu_

F: ... ... Mais avec qui je vais être moiiiiii aloooooorrrrssssss ??????????

Z: Hn?? kel scene ... _réouvre les yeux et voit Ashu embrasser kuro_ mais c'est quoi ça !!! _arrêt cardiaque et tombe dans les vappes_

KY: _fais un massage cardiaque, mais cela semble vain. Elle se retourne avec un sourire démoniaque_ Qui veut faire du bouche à bouche?

Z: ... ...

A: moi moi, je veux bien _lache Kuro et s'approche de Zo-chan_ je pourrais m'amuser un peu plus après?

Z: _n'ouvre pas les yeux_ ...plutot crever imbécile ..._pensée très forte que j'espère que Ashu les entend_

A: _sens un grésillemnt ds son esprit_...mmm... sans doute des inteférence. Bon, je commence fait un grand sourire en regardant Zo-chan gisant au sol

KY: bon tu nous appelle qd elle se réveille

A: OK, no prob!

F & K: bon, on fait quoi nous?

KY: ben... ça vous direz d'aller finalement le boire ce sake?

F & K: ben ouais! Allez, c'est parti

Z: _mot magique qui fait se leverZo-chan: aller boire_ _donne un coup de boule au passage à Ashu_ OOooups désolé pour ta belle gueule de tombeur _se précipite vers le reste du monde_ Attendez moi je vien osi boire le saké moi _se tourne vers ashu_ tu viens aussi on va pas te laisser là et puis c'est gentil d'avoir voulu me sauver , lui fat un bisou sur la joue

A: AAaaah, enfin quelqu'un qui reconnait ma valeur

KY; bon vous foutez koi la vous? Je commence à fatiguer moi, c'est moi qui me tape tout le boulot je vous signale, j'ai bien besoin d'un remontant!

F: _roucoule avec Kuro_

A: _soupir_ oué oué j'arrive j'arrive...

Et c'est ainsi que Fye, Kuro, Ashu, Zo-chan et moi-même partir finir notre soirée dans le bar le plus proche

ENDDDD


	2. Chapter 2

Voila le retour des folles xD Et de leurs aventures sur MSN xD Vous avez aimé la première partie? Vous avez explosé de rire? Eh bien vous n'avez encore rien vu!!!

Retrouvez ici tous vos personnages préférés comme vous ne les avez jamais vu, au mains de personne dont la santé mentale est dangereusement en train de disparaître (si ça n'est pas déjà fait...) et retrouvez-vous dans des situations plus pittoresques les unes que les autres! (on dirait une pub loool)

Alors:

_Personnages présents dans ce chapitre:_

-KingYami (KY): Moi (donc KingSoren), surnom: Yume, joué par KingSoren

-Zo-chan (Z): Zoro-kun (partenaire de délire): jouée par Zo-chan

-Fye (F): joué par KingSoren

-Fye n°2 (F2): ... Lirez, vous verrez bein ce qu'il fait là..., joué par Zo-chan

-Ashura (A): joué par KingSoren

-Kurogane (K): Joué par Zo-chan

Sôma (S): Jouée par Zo-chan

Voili, maintenant vous savez tous, je vous laisse lire et vous éclatez le bide!!! Ah, une dernière chose... si vous pouviez être gracieux sur les fautes d'orthographes... T.T

Mais laissez des coms si vous avez des idées de suite n.n

* * *

KingYami et Zoro-kun se sont retrouvées par le plus grand des hasard sur les files de la toiles du Web, plus exactement au café appelé MSN. Et alors qu'un grande conversation s'engage parlant de tout et de rien, la bataille acharnée de la Kuroganiste et de la Fyeiste commence à nouveau, et elles se voient éjectées du café, continuant leur querelle... 

KY: Il a besoin de Fye pour apprendre ce qu'est "la vraie force " et ce débarrasser de la "malédiction" de Tomoyo.

Z: Mais non, ça il va y arriver tout seul!

KY: Tu parles, il a pas de cerveau ce type, il pense qu'a combattre!

Fye: Tout a fait d'accord c'est une vraie brute.

Kuro: Je suis pas une brute et toi t'es pas capable de rester en vie seul !

Fye: Je peux savoir en quoi ça te dérange que je reste en vie?? Si t'en as vraiment rien a foutre de moi t'as qu'a me laisser crever!!

_s'en va en courant pour se retrouver malencontreusement dans les bras d'Ashu qui passait dans le coin_

A: Mon pauvre Fye...

KY: --' Ça y est y sont repartis...

K: Je supporte pas de voir des personne qui ne tienne pas a leur vie c'est pas pareil!

Z: C'est vrai je suis d'accord, ce pauvre blondinet il sait pas quel chance il a de vivre! Donc faut prendre soin de sa vie !

F: _regarde Ashu, avec des yeux larmoyants_ Dis, tu t'en fous pas que je meure toi au moins?

A: _Caresse doucement les cheveux de Fye_ Mais non mais non, t'es quelqu'un d'inestimable, il connaît pas sa chance le beau brun

F: _sourire radieux et victorieux_

KY: _les regarde roucouler_ Ben tu vois Kuro, tu laisse échapper la chance de ta vie là, c'est à toi de lui apprendre à prendre soin de lui. A moins que tu préfères finir avec Sôma? Elle serait ravie.

K: Quoi soma?? Pfff et puis quoi encore ...

Z: Ben c'est peut être mieux, au moins il aura pas besoin de l'empêcher de mourir tout les quatre matin.

S: Oui tout a fait. Je prendrais soin de Kurogane _grand sourire_

K: Euh ...J'suis pas tenté par les femmes moi.

KY: Bon si t'es pas attiré par les femmes t'es quoi? Nécrophile? Enfin bon, t'as plus vraiment le choix là, T'as perdu une super occasion...

_montre du doigt Fye et Ashu en train de s'embrasser avec passion_

F: _murmure_ Ashuuuu...

A: _regarde victorieusement Kuro_

K: une super occase ?? Pfff il est pas très utile a part au lit. Mais bon je peux trouver ailleurs j'ai un super physique.

S: Bien sur que tu peux trouver ailleurs. Je suis là si tu veux.

Z: _colle un pain a soma_ Toi on ta dit que c'était mort ... Pfff quelle andouille ... Bon Kuro t'a qu'à essayer Ashu. Il te tentait bien non ??

S: Comment oses-tu frapper une femme?

KY: Mais t'es pas une femme, t'es juste un bouche trou!

A: _A commencé à glisser ses mains sous le T-shirt de Fye_ Désolé, je suis déjà pris là.

F: _N'arrive déjà plus à penser_

Z: Ben je suis une femme aussi. Donc y'a pas de problèmes. Bon Ashu et Fye y'a d hôtel pour ça

K: Mouais ça vous tente pas a trois?

_tous les regard se tournent vers lui, étonné_

KY: wOoh... Je m'y attendais à celle de ta part Kuro... Mais je suis pas contre... _sourire pervers_

A:Un hôtel? Mais pourquoi faire? On est beaucoup mieux au clair de lune, pas vrai Fye?

F: _les joues rougies_ Ouiiii...

A: Désolé, y'a pas de place pour toi fallait réserver avant... Peut-être une autre fois, beau brun

K: _vient les décoller_

Z: Allez Kuro impose toi !!! Euh... C'est vrai qu'un hôtel on verrait rien donc allez, faites!

_sort un nécessaire a thé et quelques bouteilles de saké _

KY: Ouuaaaiiissss!!!!! Un pique-nique, chouette!

_sort sa serviette et s'installe, plein de Nutella et de fraises juste à cotés d'elles, prête à être mangés_

F: _totalement paumé de ce qui se passe_ Ashu...? _regarde Kuro qui vient de squatter_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire la toi? Oo

A: Tu connais pas les bonnes manières? Ça se fait pas d'intervenir comme ça!

F: Je t'ai rien demandé, salaud! Barre toi!!!

_tente d'envoyer une droite à Kuro mai ses jambes cèdent et il s'effondre par terre_

KY: Vas-y Fye, tu vas y arriver t'es le meilleur!!

_sort une fraise et propose des framboises à Zo-chan_ Tu me file une bouteille de saké?

Z: Merci pour les framboises _lui donne du saké_

K:bBen quoi je m'impose. _Rattrape Fye qui s'écroule_ Oh tu ne vas pas bien ?? _Mode mère poule / secoue Fye A_llez bouge toi sinon je vais m'amuser avec qui moi??

KY: _Saute de joie devant la bouteille de saké qu'elle vide d'un traite_ J'espère que t'as des réserves

F: _Dans les vapes mais ouvre quand même un oeil_ Kuro... Je croyais que tu voulais pas de moi...

K: Ben si je veux de toi ...où est ce que t'es parti chercher ça encore ...

z: _Boit tranquillement_ c'est trop chou. Bon c'est quand que tu te le fait Kuro !!!

S: _Pleure toute seul et se fait oublier des autres_

A: euh ... Le beau brun, Fye est à moi je te rappelle donc pas touche.

K: Ben pour l'instant il est a moi.

F: Mais... t'as dit que... tu me détestais... que j'étais bon qu'au lit... TT... enfin... je sers qu'a ça... avoue!

A: _choppe Fye des bras de Kuro_ Mais non mon chérie. Tu vas voir avec moi, tu seras heureux!

F: _commence à pleurer dans les bras d'Ashu _Ashu...

KY: Kuro t'es qu'un briseur de ménage! T'as pas honte de lui faire de la peine comme ça! Quand je pense qu'il avait confiance en toi!

K: Mais non Fye tu ne sers pas qu'à ça ...tu sais bien que je ...que je ...je t'aime et que je ne veux pas te perdre...

S: _Pleur_ et moi ...tu devais m'épouser !!

Z: Tais toi tu vois pas que je regarde cette scène!

K: Fye ne m'abandonne pas ...pas pour celui que tu fuis depuis longtemps ...

A: _rire sardonique_ Trop tard, il a fait son choix...

F: _yeux larmoyant_ C'est... vrai? Tu le pense vraiment? _tend un bras vers Kuro mais Ashu l'en empêche_

A: Ah non, je t'interdis de partir maintenant! _utilise sa magie et créer une barrière autour d'eux_ Je vais pas te laisser retourner avec lui! _rire démoniaque_

KY: Oo Ça se gâte on dirais... Vas-y Kuro, va récupérer Fye!! _chope une poignée de fraises et une autre bouteille de saké_

F: _commence à perdre connaissance sous l'effet de la peur_

Z: _explosé de rire face à la situation_ Aller Kuro faut sauver la demoiselle en détresse.

K: Ashu tu abuse tout ça parce que j'ai refuser de passer la nuit avec toi ... laisse Fye tranquille il ne t'a pas choisi tu l'oblige! ..._moment de réflexion_ tu veux quoi en échange de Fye? ..._main sur son sabre_ Dépêche toi !

S: _tape l'incruste avec Yume et Zo-chan_

Z: _Trinque avec __Yume_ Y'a du suspens là!

KY: _Déjà a moitié __saoule__ après sa 23ème bouteille_ Dis moi Zo-chan... A ton avais c'est qui qui gagne?? Moi je paris sur Ashu _chope un Ice Tea entre deux saké_

A: Je veux rien en échange! Je garde Fye pour moi! regard noir Vas-y, essaye d'entrer, tu va voir!!! _rires_

F: ... K...Ku...ro...

KY: Si tu veux mon avis Kuro, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher avant que ces deux là ne se fasse la malle.

Zo: _fait concurrence a Yume et en ai a sa je c plu combien de bouteille_

K: Putain il me saoule Ashura , pfff _Attaque Ashu avec une de ses puissante attaque_ purée rends moi Fye abruti, y'a que moi qui ai le droit de vie et de Mort sur lui! Donc il est a moi ! _continu de l'attaquer_

KY: Ah non désolé, c'est moi qui est la palme niveau bouteille. _regarde Kuro s'acharnait contre le bouclier magique sous le regard amusé d'Ashu_... Il a l'air d'avoir du mal dis donc...

F: _rouvre brutalement les yeux _??!! Comment ça le droit de vie et de mort? Non mais de quoi je me mêle! De quel droit oses-tu! Je suis pas ton jouet quand même!

A: _attrape Fye par la taille et l'attire contre lui, caressant sa peau voix sensuelle _Non, en effet tu as raison... Tu es MON jouet

F: _pâlit instantanément_ ...

Z: _Explose de rire en voyant la scène et applaudit_ trop fort Ashu continu !!!

K:Ton jouet ?? Mais il te fuis et il a trouvé un nouveau proprio donc c'est retour a la maison c'est tout! Eh Ashura, je te refile Sôma si tu veux ... c'est un bon coup.

S: Quoi??!! mais il est malade! Je veux pas aller avec un taré comme cet...Ashura ...

K: _s'avance près d' Ashu et Fye_ Aller rends le moi et on en parle plus

KY: Oulala, ça se gâte ça se gâte... _sort sa caméra au cas ou_

A: Je viens de te dire qu'il était à moi! Tu porte des prothèses ou quoi, t'es pas sourd! _commence à embrasser le cou de Fye avec un sourire Sadique_

F: _lance un regard suppliant à Kuro et n'ose plus bouger, il n'en est de toute façon pas capable_

A: _murmure_ Allez Fye, laisse toi aller... je sais que tu aimes ça...

KY: _commence à filmer_ J'offrirai la Cassette à Seddy-chan

Z: Non faut la vendre aux enchères ça sera mieux.

K: _cogne Ashu_ Pas touche à mon ...amant (fait bizarre à dire) il n'aime pas ça avec n'importe qui ...y'a que moi qui sache le faire monter au septième ciel!

Z: _chuchote_ Eh Yume ta pas un clone de Fye histoire de pimenter le truc là? _sourire sadique_

KY: euh... _regarde dans sa poche_ Alors... non pas là... pas là non plus... _se lève et se __barre __en courant avant de revenir avec avec un clone de Fye dans les mains_ Oui c'est bon j'en ai trouvé un. Pas de problème Zo-chan, ... par contre vas falloir payer... aboule le saké!!! _balance le Fye au milieu de la scène, ce dernier va s'accrocher à Kuro comme une ventouse_

A: Au septième ciel? _explose dans un fou rire_ Mais mon pauvre! Il n'a connue le VRAI plaisir qu'avec moi _se rend soudain compte de la présence de Fye n°2_ ... Tiens, d'où il débarque celui-la? _regarde le Fye n°2 commencer à embrasser Kuro et hausse les épaules_ Bon bah tant pis, moi je garde l'original

F: je... Non! Lâche-moi! _essaye de se débattre, mais Ashu l'immobilise avec sa magie_

A: Non, Fye, je suis pas près de te lâcher...

KY: Oo Ouais, vas-y Ashu!!! _encourage vivement_

K:_ Pour lui même_ Il sort d'où ce machin ? _Mode normal_ hum ...tu es sur d'avoir le vrai. Moi j'en suis pas si sur... _commence à tripoter son Fye n°2_

Z:_Donne du saké a Yume_ Aller Kuro tu as le vrai Fye tu t'en fout fait mumuse avec !!!

K: _lance un regard provocateur a Ashura_ Tu pourrai avoir plein de Fye pour toi tu sais... Avec l'original que j'ai dans mes bras on peut t'en file plein comme celui que tu tiens. Ca t'intéresse pas

KY: Oo Ben... l'original c'est celui d'Ashu...de Kuro... _mal au cranes..._

A: _arrêtes d'embrasser son Fye et l'observe sous toutes les coutures_ Non non, je confirme, c'est celui là l'original. Je reconnaîtrai son corps entre milles... _passe une main sur la peau de son torse_

F1: _n'arrive pas à retenir un frémissement_ A-Ashu... a...arrête...

A: Fye, regarde ton soi disant amant, il est incapable de te reconnaître avec tes clones. Il ne te mérites pas, tu seras mieux avec moi...

F1: _ouvre un oeil pour voir en effet son Kuro avec son clone en train de visiblement bien s'amuser_ Kuro... _une larme coule le long de sa joue et il s'abandonne finalement aux caresses d'Ashura_

KY: C'est pas malin ça Kuro, tu pourrais être un peu plus délicat quand même!

F2: _en train de s'amuser avec Kuro_ _voix sensuelle_ Oublie-le... Tu m'as pour toi, non? Ça te suffit pas?

K: Mais j'ai l'original! _regarde Fye1 pour lui fer comprendre son plan et caresse Fye 2_ Hum il a une peau douce et sent très bon ...

Z: Aller Kuro dépêche toi c'est fatiguant à la longue y'a pas d'action !!

F2: Hum ...Kuro tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi ...

K: C'est intéressant mais je veux bien m'amuser avec l'original toujours.

F1: _pas vraiment très heureux du plan mais n'a de toute façon pas la possibilité d'agir vu l'insistance d'Ashu_

KY: _chuchote_ tu crois que ça va marcher? _chope une bouteille de saké car le suspens est trop intense_

A: _regarde Kuro et Fye n°2 d'un air douteux avant de lâcher le Fye qu'il avait entre les bras et tapoter l'épaule du ninja_ Eh, tu permet, je eux juste jeter un oeil

F1: _tombe par terre, incapable de se relever_

KY: Le con y s'est fait avoir!

Z: _morte de rire _Ben vieux comment il l'a lâcher trop fort !!!

K: Hn? Tu veux quoi la ? Et puis me touche pas comme ça _Kuro jette un oeil a Fye1_ ben vieux comment tu la lâcher c'est trop fort ça...

Z: C'est une super technique de largage en fait mise au point par Ashu.

K: hum j'ai pas envie de te donne Fye2

KY: Ouais, c'est la super technique "je prend je jette" d'Ashu

A: _jette aussi un coup d'oeil à Fye n°1_ c'est pas grave, il s'en remettra, il a connu pire! Allez, maintenant file moi Fye, il est à moi! _une sphère commence à apparaître dans sa main_

F1: _toujours dans les vapes_

KY: ... Kuro? Tu veux pas lui donnai Fye num... Fye? _regarde le vrai Fye étalé par terre et murmure_ C'est qu'il a pas l'air en très bonne état...

Z: Merde Ashu a cassé un Fye c'est bête ça... mais bon y'en a d'autre!

K: Non j'ai pas envie de te donner Fye c'est normal non ? ...Mais ça peut s'arranger _déshabille le Fye N°2 et le colle dans les bras de Ashu_ Aller Fye, joue bien avec lui et revient vite après_ Kuro se baisse et prend Fye1 un dans ses bras et lui murmure_ Ca va mon ange pas trop de casse ...?

KY: Oo La vache, il y va pas de main morte, le Kuro... _regarde Ashu avec son Fye n°2 dans les bras Oo' chope un seau pour éviter à la salive d'aller mouiller la serviette_

F1: _reprend un minimum connaissance avec un mal de crane à assommer une cloche_ _murmure imperceptiblement_... Kuro... _passes ses bras autour de son cou, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son épaules_... T'es le vrai, hein ?...

KY: _continue à baver_... Kyyyaaahhh y sont TROOOPPP mignooonnn _boit sa 49ème bouteille de saké_

A: _s'amuse avec son Fye en ignorant ce qui se passe autour_

KY: _ne sait plus ou donner de la tête_

Z: _bave en choeur avec Yume_ trop bien !!!!!!!!!!!!

K: Je t'ai enfin récupéré ...désolé d'avoir été si long _embrasse son Fye_ Mais maintenant que je t'ai on peut partir tous les deux et tous les laisser.

F2:_ fais plein de chose indescriptible __avec __A__shu__ oubliant les spectateurs (-trices)_

Z: _ne sais plus ou donner de la tête avec tout ça Et continue de boire pour éviter la __déshydratation._

KY: Bien placé la déshydratation Zo-chan!!

F: Kuro-chan..._se colle un peu plus à lui avant de relever la tête, les yeux plein de larmes_ Tu crois vraiment? Qu'on va pouvoir échapper à ces folles?

KY?Oo' Fye? Nous folles_? commence à pleurer _Mon Fye y nous trouve folleeeeuuuhhhh _pleure à chaude larmes sous l'effet du saké et fait monter le niveau d'eau dans la pièce, interrompant Ashu en pleine action avec son Fye n°2_

A: Ah mais c'est pas vrai!!! Ça fait deux fois en une soiréee !!!!! _lance un regard noir à KY et lui balance un sort qui l'envoie se prendre le mur 50m plus loin, mais au moins elle a arrêter de pleurer_

KY: Xx ... F...ye... _tombe dans les pommes_

F1: _regarde Kuro_ Tu crois qu'on peut vraiment les laisser? Elles risquent de se faire blesser par Ashu...

Z: _cours voir Yume_ Eh Yume réveille toi ! _Se Tourne vers Ashu_ T'a pas le droit de taper ma fille salaud je vais te tuer !! _s'approche de Ashu et lui colle son pied bien placé_ comme ça plus de reproduction avec Fye !

K: _A Fye _tu na pas tort je doute qu'elles survivent face à lui mais bon tu veux les sauver ?? ou bien qu'on parte que tout les deux?

Z: _fait pas long feu et se fait envoyer valdinguer aussi_

KY: _rouvre vaguement un oeil_ Zo...chan... _replonge dans les __limbes__ de l'inconscience_

A: _se reprend, de plus mauvais humeur que jamais et s'approche avec lenteur de Zo-chan et Yume qui gisent par terre, inconscientes_... je vais vous tuer... lentement, vous allez souffrir... _rire diabolique_

F1: _essaye vaguement de se remettre debout mais retombe dans les bras de son Kuro, pris d'un vertige_ Kuro... Faut les aider... _regard suppliant à Kuro qui parle plus que les mots_

K: bon d'accord mais tu n'es pas en état toi...

F2:_ saute au cou de Ashura_ ne m'oublie pas, on a encore beaucoup de chose a faire!

Z et KY: KO

K: _dépose Fye et se met devant Zo-chan et Yume pour les défendre_ pas touche aux fans tu le sais pourtant, sinon on sert plus a rien!

F1: Merci... _réussi à se mettre en position assise après beaucoup d'efforts et regarde Kuro face à Ashu_

A: _envoi balader Fye n°2 sous le coup de la colère_ Toi, attend moi une minute, je reviens tout de suite! _se tourne vers Kuro_ Dégage de là, je vais les buter... Quoi que tu veux peut-être que je te tue en même temps?... Oui après tout, ce serait pas une mauvaise idée... _prépare sa magie pour le combat_

KY & ZO-chan: _encore et toujours HS_

F1: Kuro, fais attention, ...il...

K: Il quoi ??... _Kuro fait pas gaffe et se prend un coup venant de Ashu_ merde ..._vole un pu plu loin et se relève _je peux pas mourir pas maintenant ! _retourne protéger Zo-chan et Yume_

Z: aaaaahhhhhhhhh ça tourne partout (a trop bu)

F2; _recolle Ashu_ me laisse pas je vais avoir froid en restant comme ça ...et puis je suis plus important que ces gens !!!

KY: ... Questcequisepasse?... _retourne dormir avec son mal de tête du au trop plein d'alcool_

A: _se retourne vers Fye n°2, un grand sourire aux lèvres_ Mais oui mon chou, t'es plus important! _l'embrasse gentiment avant de l'envoyer valdinguer_ Mais t'inquiète pas, j'en ai pas pour longtemps _se retourne vers Kuro et recommence à l'attaquer_

F1: _regarde la scène horrifié et se relève difficilement avant de se jeter entre Kuro et Fye et de former un bouclier qui renvoie l'attaque d'Ashu sur lui même, puis tombe dans les pommes à son tour, ayant utiliser trop d'énergie_

A: KO...

KY: _semble revenir un peu à elle et observer la scène d'un regard embrumer avant de lâcher un magnifique_ Questcequisestpassé? _rappelons qu'elle quand même 49 bouteilles et demie derrière elle..._

Z: _se relève_ pas touche ...a ...fille ...moi ..._arrive même pas a faire des phrase entière_

K: Ben Ashu est KO c'est bien ça reprend Fye n°1 dans ses bras bon on peut partir maintenant entre les filles qui vont cuver et Ashu qui est KO, c'est bon!

F2: Se colle a Ashu Ashu tu souffres ?? Réponds-moi ...panique a bord

KY: _a entendu le mot partir et s'accroche au pied du ninja_ Nooonnnnn vous en allez pas!!! Tu peux pas embarquez Fye, il est pas en état! il a quand même risqué sa vie pour toi là!! Ai un peu de considér... PAF _vient de se prendre un pied de ninja dans la tronche_ Aiiieuuhhhh XX

F1: _votre correspondant est momentanément hors service, merci de renouveler votre appel ultérieurement_

A: _entend vaguement la voix de Fye_ Fye... _ouvre un oeil pour voir une touffe blonde __pencher__ sur lui, le regard inquiet et fais un grand sourire qui se veut rassurant même s'il tient pas la forme_ Viens là, Fye, tu vas m'aider à me remettre... _embrasse fougueusement Fye n°2_

F2 :_rend son baiser a Ashu __aussi__ passionné_

K: j'emmène Fye se reposer c'est pas pour lui faire du mal et je sais qu'il m'a sauver! Quel boulet ces nana! Pffffffff

Z: _tape Kuro_ pas ...touche ...a Yume...sinon...Mort...toi ! _ça tourne et s'écroule au sol sans l'aide de personne_

KY: _vient de servir de matelas __d'atterrissage__ à Zo-chan_ Tourne Zo-chan... t'es lourde... _se relève en chancelant_ Je te fais pas confiance, Kuro! _dit-elle en étant très crédible face à un ninja d'un mètre plus grand qu'elle et surtout, sobre, donc tenant sur ses jambes et marchant droit_ Tu vas lui faire tout plein de truc pas catholique et ... _se prend une pichenette et retombe au sol_

F1: _murmure dans son sommeil_ Kuro-chan...

A: _perdu avec son Fye n°2_ Fye... continue...

F2: _continu ses petits trucs à Ashu avec baladage de mains etc... _

Z: s_ert a son tour d'ammortissage de chute_...aie ...bobola ...

K: pfff, des truc pas catholique j'suis pas comme ça ...si Fye est en état et qu'il veut que je lui en fasse ok, mais sinon non il doit se reposer ...j'suis pas si con et ni pervers ! pfff qu'est ce qui m'a pris de les sauver ces deux là! ...

KY: _regarde Kuro et Fye s'éloigner sans pouvoir rien y faire et se pousse de Zo-chan_ Zo-chan... Ils sont partis...

F1: _se réveille doucement et lance un regard à Kuro_ ... Kuro... t'as... rien? _lutte pour rester conscient_

A: _perdu quelques part dans les limbes du plaisir avec son Fye n°2_

F2: _Paumé avec Ashu _

K: Je n'ai rien mon ange je t'assure. Mais toi tu as besoin de repos. Allez, on dort a l'hôtel ce soir mais pas de bêtise et surtout pas d'alcool pour toi ...je tiens a ma rondelle (expression de chez Zo-chan)

Z: Yume on est abandonnée ...bon on boit encore. Et on se mat l'enregistrement ...

F1: _ferme les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir légèrement _Tant mieux... tu sais... Kuro-chan... _murmure imperceptible_ Je t'aime...

KY: Atta, d'abord faut finir de filmer Ashu et Fye n°2!! _ressort une autre Cassette pour sa caméra _

A: _gémissement de plaisir_

K: _sourire_ je t'aime aussi _Entre dans la chambre d'hôtel pour se reposer tranquille loin des autres_

Z: A ouais j'lavais zapé ça faut pas en perdre une miette!

KY: _regarde attentivement la scène à travers sa caméra_ Ben oui, ça aurait été dommage.

A: _fait plein de truc très pervers à Fye n°2_

KY:... Ben oui, mais avec tout ça, ils deviennent quoi Fye et Kuro? Oo On peut pas les laisser quand même?

Z: hum ...laisse tourner la caméra pour ces deux là et on va retrouver Kuro et Fye e l'hôtel.

KY: oui bonne idée

Zo-chan et KY se rendent à l'accueil de l'hôtel

Z: a _l'accueil _bon c'est où la chambre de Kuro et Fye ??

Mec de l'accueil: 15ème étages chambres 707

Z: Oki merchiii ...707 c'est un coup du roi d démons (flûte j'ai trop regardé Nana) Mais bon on y monte allait Yume!

KY: Zo-chan... y'a pas d'ascenseurs...

Z: ben j'aime pas les ascenseur donc les escaliers ça me va.

KY: Quand y faut y aller... _regarde en haut_ ... ça va être très long... m_onte toute les marches en haut avec ZO-chan et arrive en haut à moitié __asphyxiée_

Z: _Essoufflée aussi _bon on y est donc 707...elle est ou cette chambre

KY: euh... _regarde à gauche et à droite_ On prend à pile ou face? Allez, on va à droite! _s'avance dans le couloir et trouve finalement la chambre 707 et colle son oreille contre la porte_ Dis Zo-chan... t'entend quelque chose toi?

Z; _colle aussi l'oreille a la porte_ hum non ...rien ...ça doit être insonorisé ...

KY: Bon, on fait quoi... on entre? _pose sa main sur la poignée mais la porte s'ouvre brutalement_ Ah... Kuro... euh... on dérange? ...

K: _soupir_ Le retour des microbes ... Je vais finir par vous tuer pour de bon ...allez du vent je veux pas vous voir

Z: Non on bouge pas! ...on est la pour l'information ...je pari que tu viole Fye !!

KY: ... Je sais pas, je suis pas sur, il a encore ses vêtements quand même... Peut-être que... SWARBF _s'est pris un coup sur la tête_ AIIEEEEUUHH mais c'est pas vrai, moi qui pensé que ça t'étais passé cette manies de me frapper Kuro! trouve autre chose pour déchaîner ta frustration, ça fait trop mal!

F: _voix faible qui vient de l'intérieur de la chambre_ Kuro...? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? _Entend un vague bruit qui ressemble à quelqu'un qui vient de se viander la gueule_

K: c'est encore les deux moustiques que tu m'a demander de sauver ! c'est pire que de la glu ...

Z: _donne un coup dans le tibia de Kuro et entre dans la chambre choppant Yume par le bras_ aller on y va, on va voir _et là, voit Fye dans les draps du lit deux places et ses vêtements au sol_

K: _rentre dans la chambre lançant des injures a cause de la douleur_ mais il peut pas se reposer en paix! c'est pas possible dégagez!

KY: Oo' Et tu oses affirmer qu'il se repose??!! _se retourne vers Kuro et lui fous un deuxième coup dans le tibia_ C'est pas possible, mais t'as aucun respect pour lui, ma parole!! _s'apprête à continuer de le frapper mais se sent soudainement levé du sol_ ... euh... _regarde en l'air et croise le regard de Kuro qui a vraiment l'air de mauvais poil cette fois-ci_

F: _étouffant un fou rire, ses grand yeux bleus fixés sur Kuro_ Arrête Kuro-chan, elles pouvaient pas deviner... et puis, elles ont pas totalement tort

KY: _regarde Fye_ Dis donc, t'as l'air de t'être bien remit quand même toi!

F: _grand sourire_

K: _Lâche Yume qui se prend le sol_ c'est bien parce que c'est toi sinon elles seraient déjà en charpie ...

Z: C'est quoi ce sourire Fye...il c'est passé quoi là ..._aide Yume à se relever_

KY: _se frotte la tête et accepte __volontiers__ l'aide de Zo-chan_ Merci Zo-chan...

F: _toujours avec son sourire_ Mais c'est rien, tu te fais des idées _regarde Kuro venir s'asseoir à coté de lui et de poser une main sur son front_

KY: ... Qu'es-ce que vous avez fait tous les deux?

K: Ça te regarde pas gamine

Z: Mais euh ! si ça nous regarde ...t'a s honte c'est ça! Fye t'a violé et tu veux pas le dire parce que ça blesse ta fierté !!

K: _Retiens sa colère tout en enlaçant son Fyeounet_

F: roucoule dans les bras de son Kuro, fermant les yeux et finissant par s'endormir tout sagement

KY: ... Vous pourriez nous le dire, je vous signale quand même que sans nous vous en mèneriez pas large je vous signale...

Z: Ouais elle a pas tort Yume ! On a le droit de savoir alors !

K: Allait donc vous trouvez quelqu'un et après vous serez ce qu'on a fait _sourire pervers_

KY: c'est méchant ça... En plus tu vas Réveiller ton Fye!!

F: zzz

KY: bon viens, Zo-chan, on s'en va, on n'a qu'à les laisser, c'est que des vieux de toutes façon ( On s'en fout

Z: Euh c'est qui qui m'a traitée de vieille y'a pas longtemps ... là j'suis pas d'accord ...je veux bien les laisser mais la référence aux vieux ça passe pas!

K: _se retient de rire_ et en plus vous trouvez le moyen de vous disputer!

KY: --' t'aurais au moins pu attendre qu'on soit dehors... Bon, allons-y, on repasser voir demain matin si vous êtes pas mort désydratés. Et attention, pas de mal à mon Fye toi, je t'ai à l'oeil!

K: Mouais je fait bien ce que je veux ...allé hop! Du vent

Z: Mouais attendre ...ça se paiera ça ..._soupir_ aux les jeunes ...bon on y va aussi on repassera!!


End file.
